


Hesitant Kiss

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: Actor RPF, Aidan Turner - Fandom, Aidan Turner - RPF, Ed Sheeran (Musician), Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hope you brought a toothbrush, Kisses, Music, Nerves, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Overall adorable-ness, POV First Person, Song - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unsure, Wedding, a tiny sprinkle of angst, anxiousness, friends-to-lovers, kiss, tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Well, I really can't stand weddings... but I guess this one wasn't too bad. Music, dancing... my own romance beginning.Who would have thought? I sure as hell didn't expect it but there it is.
Relationships: Aidan Turner/Original Female Character, Aidan Turner/Reader, Aidan Turner/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hesitant Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Song:
> 
> _Kiss Me_ \- Ed Sheeran  
> ~~~~  
>  **Disclaimer: I do not claim that this is how Aidan Turner would be or is. I am simply writing and posting a fanFICTION.**
> 
> Carry on.

Should I be standing here? In the arms of _this_ man?

The always laughing, normally confident, always _sure_ Aidan Turner, who had become such a large part of my everyday life, was standing in front of me with his arms wrapped around me tightly as if letting go would be _so_ wrong. He wasn't smiling or laughing and he seemed neither confident nor sure; less so the closer his face came to mine.

Our noses touched, barely, and I sucked in a breath. My eyes locked on his but he wasn't looking back. Instead they were focused lower - on my lips. His eyebrows were knit together which further told me how unsure he was right now.

"Aidan," I whispered, surprised I even had a voice with how close he was.

It took a moment but his eyes lifted to mine. His expression softened when he looked to me and he let out a shaky breath while some of the laughter returned to his eyes.

"I shouldn't, should I? It wouldn't- I can't drag you into this any further than I have," he said with a soft, almost scared, voice. Even though he said he shouldn't his arms remained around me, just as securely as they had been the whole time. He even kept his face close to mine.

"Don't I get a say in that?"

Aidan's eyes widened at my question as if he was worried I was thinking the opposite of what I'd just implied. After a second, or two, a soft smile pulled the corners of his lips up to which I responded with my own small smile.

"And what do you say?" He asked me, as he leaned close enough that our lips nearly touched. His voice didn't sound as scared anymore, more nervous as all hell.

"Kiss me," I told him quietly. So quiet I'm surprised he heard me at all. But he did.

His lips met mine, soft and still hesitant. My eyes slipped closed at the feeling as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

We lingered like that for a few heartbeats, just connected in a way we never had been before. Then I opened my eyes to see him looking at me already. Feeling rather embarrassed, I pulled away only to drop my head against his chest.

The music from the party slipped out to us as someone opened the door to the venue. One of Jen's family members got married and invited us both. I had told her I didn't want to go. Weddings made me emotional and not always in a good way. She knew I meant weddings were bittersweet for me. Happy for the couple, upset because I didn't see myself ever having that. So, she sweetened the deal for me: Aidan and Dean would be our plus ones.

" _ **Kiss me like you wanna be loved.**_

_**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved.** _

_**This feels like falling in love.** _

_**Falling in love, falling in love.**_ "

I laughed softly as the lyrics to the song became clearer the longer the door was open. Aidan's laugh shook his shoulders so I looked up at him again.

"What say you now, beautiful lady?" He teased me with a full smile. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I _say_ ," I dropped my eyes to his lips again, lingered for a moment then looked back to his eyes, "I hope that's not the only kiss I get."

"How does 'first of many' sound?" His smile never faltered even as he leaned close to me again to catch his lips with mine, much more sure this time. I let out a small squeal against his lips as he picked me up and spun me around. Once he put me down again, he began swaying to the music with me still in his arms.

"This is cheating!" I laughed again, louder now. He knew I wouldn't dance unless he managed to have me in a hug before the song started. If he asked I would always say no. I would normally pull away and go sit down as soon as he started dancing too, but not this time. "I still can't dance so you better keep that in mind," I mumbled with my head resting against his chest.

"Then I'll have to teach you," he whispered against the top of my head then left a kiss there.

_The first of many_ , I thought with a smile. _Here's a wedding I'll always remember... and for all good reasons._

__

**Author's Note:**

> END THAT WITH MY F A V O R I T E SMILE! Or, as I like to say to describe it, "the one where he's smiling so hard that it looks like he can't see"! Please don't judge me... I mean... LOOK at that picture lol
> 
> But... aha... listen.
> 
> Not only am I a MAJOR SAP... but music is very, very, VERY important to me. I use it for a lot of things. Things like: mood boosts, expressing my feelings, EXPLAINING my feelings, sleeping, writing-
> 
> It is RARE that I don't listen to music. Finding more content that I wrote because of a song is going to be COMMON AF. So, fair warning: there will be many a reference to songs as well as song-based works here in my writing adventures. OPE- muh bad. Forgot to explain the name change.
> 
> THAT is because most of what I write is NOT "reader insert" but "Rhi insert". I love all these characters and worlds - as well as admire some of the actors - so much that I am greedy and throw myself in instead. Sorry to all the "reader insert" searchers that come here and find... disappointment. What I post won't be me breaking fourth walls an' all that ALL the time, though. Promise!♥
> 
> P.S. - I'm working on a better Master List (for those of you who may have seen the monstrosity on my Twitter). I WAS working on it then decided to post this. Aha... I have ADD~ Help. Somebody make me focus.
> 
> Linktree: https://linktr.ee/RhiKitti


End file.
